wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/167
Federal Marshals Seize Bernard Madoff's Florida Mansion= * I see Florida is getting a new homeless shelter. --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 04:15, 3 April 2009 (UTC) =President And First Lady Hussein Obama Meet With Queen Elizabeth And Prince Philip= * The Queen wishes for the good old days when she could have people who touched her beheaded.... --[[User:Atenea del Sol|Atenea del Sol]] 20:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) =Protesters Greet G20 Meeting In London= * "Red rover! Red rover, Bring one anarchist over!"--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 06:05, 7 April 2009 (UTC) =Economy Delays Renovation Of Famed Bolshoi Theatre= Renovation on the larger theater began in 2005 and are expected to be finished in 2013. This is an image of the smaller theater, where performances are held until the larger theater re-opens. =German Chancellor Welcomes President Hussein Obama= * They look tastey don't they Merkel? --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 20:05, 5 April 2009 (UTC) =NATO Leaders Gather For Summit= * Canadian leader Stephen Harper missed the photo-op because he was in the bathroom snorting Bolivia's Finest. --[[User:Atenea del Sol|Atenea del Sol]] 18:49, 4 April 2009 (UTC) =People Protest NATO Summit= * Maybe you should put on some pants if you want to keep fighting the evil corporate hegemons today.... --[[User:Atenea del Sol|Atenea del Sol]] 18:47, 4 April 2009 (UTC) =Pistachios May Be Contaminated With Salmonella= * ... Once again proving that nothing green could possibly be good for you.... --[[User:Atenea del Sol|Atenea del Sol]] 18:46, 4 April 2009 (UTC) * Let's see, small, green, withered, carrying a deadly disease.....someone call [[John Stewart]]. We found his [[balls]]. --[[User:DorkVader|DorkVader]] 16:39, 7 April 2009 (UTC) =Alaskan Volcano Continues To Erupt= *Said a Canadain observer: "Pompeii, eh?" --[[User:DorkVader|DorkVader]] 16:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) =Afghanistan's President Signs Law Governing Women's Behavior, Orders Review= The law is directed specifically to Shiite families which make up 10-20% of the population[http://www.spiegel.de/international/world/0,1518,617276,00.html] * [[Afghanistan|Afghanistan's]] version of [[The View]] goes on the road!--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 06:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) =The U.S. And South Korea Confirm Rocket Launch By North Koreans= The long-range rocket was seen passing over Japan * Japanese man points to where he saw the North Korean rocket, right next to a cloud that looked like [[Godzilla]].--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 07:59, 8 April 2009 (UTC) =Baseball Season Begins= The Greatest President Ever throws out the first pitch in Texas (left), while current Vice President Joe Biden throws out the first pitch in Baltimore =FBI Releases Map Showing Correlation Between Truck Stops And Unsolved Deaths= *Killer truckers! Hello, Hollywood? --[[User:DorkVader|DorkVader]] 13:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) * What's wrong with South Dakota? --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 05:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) * South Dakota knows to shoot, shovel, and shut up, ''off'' the beaten path. --[[User:Atenea del Sol|Atenea del Sol]] 21:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) =North Carolina Tarheels Win NCAA Men's Basketball Championship= =Italy Is Hit By 6.3 Earthquake= =President Hussein Obama Visits Troops In Baghdad= =Iowa And Vermont Decriminalize Gay Marriage= People celebrate in Iowa after the state Supreme Court overturns a state ban on gay marriage (left), while the Vermont state legislature votes to overturn their governor's veto of a law, thus allowing same-sex couples to marry * Two more states joined the [[USSA]] today. Papa Stalin-bear will be so proud! --[[User:Atenea del Sol|Atenea del Sol]] 21:14, 10 April 2009 (UTC) =GM And Segway Unveil New Battery-Operated Urban Vehicle